Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ EstαdσsUnιdσsxVєnєzυєlα
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: "¡Gringo imperialista!" "¿Pero ya olvidaste que fuiste mi novia Mary?" "Me llamo María ¡y jamás fuí tu novia! ¿enloqueciste?" "María! yo te dejó entrar pero... no derrumbes mi casa!"


**Jo, como tarde escribiendo esto! XD como una semana .-. pero es que estuvo difícil, fue un reto difícil para mí considerando que: es el primer one-shot TAN LARGO que hago en mi vida, en serio, me quede sorprendida cuando vi el documento O.o y también que tenía que darle relación entre signos y países lo cual fue JODIDAMENTE DIFICIL, ¡VI EL INFIERNO!**

**Ok, me calmo XD pero fue divertido :3, cuando hablo de ellos como "novios" me refiero a la época en la que Venezuela trataba de independizarse de España, y recurrió a la ayuda de Francia (si señores, FRANCIA, que supuestamente era amigo del Toño xD) y de Estados Unidos, de allí me base :3 no son mentiras mías XD**

**Y si soy venezolana, a mucha honra, amo mi tricolor, mis arepitas mañaneras, mi cuatro, arpa y maraca a las 6 a.m cuando voy en el bus a la universidad y mis araguaney en flor, que son hermosamente bellos**

**Bueno, no quería extenderme pero ya lo hice, jodanse XD, waa es que aunque Al y Manis peleen, ellos se aman ¿no lo creen? :3 es solo cuestión "entre jefes" pero ellos se aman, asi que todos váyanse a la fregada**

**Y ya para a acabar, Maria bella hermosa es Aries, y nuestro Hero es Cáncer, ya pueden leer en paz (parece el sermón del padre en la iglesia XDDD)**

**_Disclaimer_:**** Hetalia no es mío, es del gran rey Himaruya y su mente genial, latin-hetalia tampoco es mío, pero doy gracias a sus creadores por hacer a una Venezuela tan bella y con un carácter tan perfecto XD, ¡y mas porque es mujer :D! y la idea del horóscopo tampoco es mía (nada es mío XD) es de Anni que me permitió tomarla, gracias ^^ espero que esto te guste, aunque claro, el escrito si es mío, me fajé haciéndolo u.ú**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤[****Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ EstαdσsUnιdσsxV****є**n**єz****υ**є**l**α**]¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°**

**[·~·Aries~·]**

Personas fuertes, con energía, instintivos y dinámicos

'_No, definitivamente esto no es bueno para mí' pensaba una joven morena al escuchar hablar a cierto individuo hablando en medio de la reunión, no hacía más que dar estúpidas ideas que, seguramente ni al mismo beneficiaba_

'_Y por eso, es que deben depositar todas sus reservas en mi'_

'_¿Yankie has enloquecido?' la chica de ojos verdes se levanto y quito el micrófono al rubio 'esto estúpido Alfred, tan estúpido como tú, pedazo de maricon!'_

'_What? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?'_

'_Por supuesto que la tengo, pendejo'_

'_¡Vamos mi mari dale duro al capitalista!' gritaba un eufórico Cuba en su asiento_

_Al final, la chica se encadeno por horas, provocando opiniones tan diversas en los presentes, que no llegaron a nada_

**X**

Con coraje, a veces egocentristas, tienden a acaparar el liderazgo

'_¡Formaré mi propia cumbre, aquí todos o son ricos o quieren jodernos! ¡Pues me harté asi que se acabo!'_

_Todos la miraron fijamente, sobre todo Alfred, a quien casi se le caen sus robados lentes_

'_El que quiera puede seguirme, no tengo problema, somos pocos pero yo, quien guió hacia la libertad a América puedo hacer lo que sea' se dio aires de auto-suficiencia y varios la siguieron, entre ellos Cuba, Bolivia, Nicaragua, Honduras, Ecuador y San Vicente y las Granadinas. A los pocos segundos, se levanto de su silla el rubio, ella vio su intención y lo detuvo '¡Tu no Güevon! _

'_Eh! Why?'_

'_Por fastidioso, ladrón, capitalista y gay'_

'_¡Yo no soy nada de eso! Yo soy el hero'_

'_¡Hero de la coño e'tu madre! ¡Me largo!'_

**X**

Pionero y aventurero, le encantan los retos, la libertad y las nuevas ideas

_Dos chicas miraban como sus hermanos se acosaban unos con otros, ya estaban grandes y aun seguían con sus tonterías, sobre todo cierto rubio con cierto moreno, que prácticamente no se lo tiraba allí mismo porque estaba en presencia de sus hermanos… o porque no lo alcanzaba, nadie sabe la respuesta_

'_Oye Cata'_

'_Dime Mari'_

'_¿Por qué no grabamos a estos idiotas?_

'_¿Eh? ¿Para qué?'_

'_Ya lo veras'_

_Ambas morenas sacaron cintas y cámaras, y grabaron cada instante que pudieron, luego lo editaron hasta el punto en que cada escena era mas y mas bizarra, también mas y mas dramática y completamente absurda_

'_Y ha esto llamare yo "la novela de las 9"' _

'_¡No pensaras pasar eso por la tele verdad!'_

'_Claro que sí, me hare rica ¡soy una genio!'_

**X**

Son independientes y preocupados por su propia ambición y objetivos

'_¡María! ¡Dejaste tu vestido en casa!_

'_Ya te dije que no me trajeras esa cosa ¡para eso tengo mis liqui liqui y mas faldas Antonio pedazo de cabrón!_

'_Pero soy tu padre ¡no me llames asi!_

'_¡Cállate y lárgate de mi casa antes de que te saque a escobazos! ¿Qué te has creído?'_

_Al final, el castaño fue sacado a escobazos de la casa de María, quien planeaba ir a una reunión de negocios en China, España solo quería que usara su vestido, pero ella tenía que ir como se debe, siendo ella, con todo para ella y su país, como se supone que debe ser_

**X**

Tienen una energía envidiable que a veces les lleva a ser agresivos, inquietos, argumentativos, tercos

_La ONU, el mejor lugar argumentativo del mundo, eso pensó Alfred cuando llego con sus grandiosas ideas, eso fue hasta que encontró a cierta morena con cara de pocos amigos frente a la puerta_

'_M- Mary…'_

'_¡Soy María mal nacido yankie! ¿Cómo que este año tampoco me dejas entrar?'_

'_Bueno es que yo…'_

'_¡Habla ya idiota!' La chica saco una espada del tamaño de una escoba, el aludido trago en ruidosamente y se tenso '¿Por qué no me respondes, no es que tú eras muy hombre?' _

'_Yo… yo'_

'_¡Eres un capitalista de mierda!' Lo empezó a perseguir con su espada por todo el lugar, Inglaterra, que estaba al lado de España empezó a reír y a tomar fotos de las casi imposibles formas que tenia Alfred de escapar de la histérica muchacha_

'_¿Sabes Antonio? Tu hija me cae bien'_

**X**

Es fácil ofender a los Aries y, cuando se sienten ofendidos, es difícil hacer las paces con ellos

_Diciembre de 1809: María se encontraba en casa del rubio, este le ayudaba planeando la forma más efectiva de liberarse de su "queridísimo" padre_

'_¿Seguro que funcionara?'_

'_¡100% seguro, por algo soy el héroe!'_

'_Sí, claro si'_

'_¡No pongas esa cara María! Eres muy bonita, te saldrán arrugas'_

'_¿Me estás diciendo vieja toche rubio?'_

'_¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!'_

'_¡Ahora soy la mentirosa!'_

'_Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ¡María!'_

'_¡Me voy con Francia! Tu eres un gafo ¡oye suéltame!'_

'_Pero no te enojes conmigo'_

'_O me sueltas o te pateo las bolas'_

'_Que te vaya bien con Francis'_

**X**

Aries es el primer signo del zodiaco, y en este sentido su papel es empezar algo y liderar

'_¡Bien gente! Ya estamos todos aquí ¡propongo un brindis!'_

'_¡Se oye divertido!' Apoyo tímidamente Ecuador_

'_Yo brindo por mi grosso ser y por qué este año sea tan provechoso como el anterior' el rubio instintivamente miro al moreno a su lado, quien murmuro palabras incomprensibles_

'_Yo brindo para que mi hermano se le declare de una jota vez por todas a'… Itzel fue callada por Pedro, y hasta derramo el champagne que llevaba en sus manos_

'_Yo brindo porque María no me bloquee tanto el paso a la frontera' exclamo Catalina cruzada de brazos, en eso la aludida alzo su copa mientras rodaba los ojos_

'_Yo espero que este año mi hermana deje de ser una imperialista, que se una a mis GRANDES cumbres, que no se enoje porque yo soy mucho más HERMOSA que ella, que ya no mande tantos aviones a espiarme, y que deje mi hermoso golfo en paz DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS'_

'_¿Quieres pelear idiota?'_

'_Con gusto cafetera'_

_Hizo falta la fuerza de todos los allí presentes para evitar que entre Catalina y María derrumbaran la casa del pobre Miguel_

**X**

Si un Aries empieza a creer en una buena causa, luchará sin descanso para promocionarla

'_Vaya… esto es muy buena idea Francis'_

'_Te lo dije mon ami, yo nunca fallo, aunque me siento un poco mal de que le vayas a hacer esto a Antonio…'_

'_No vengas con remordimiento ahorita, ya me diste la idea, ya te jodiste'_

'_Me lo imaginé'_

_María regreso a su casa con un montón de planos secretos dispuesta a mostrárselos a todos sus hermanos_

'_¡Chicos! ¡Con esto podremos escapar de casa de Antonio! Pero hay que actuar rápido'_

'_¿En serio crees que esto funcionara?'_

'_¡Claro que sí! No hay pierde, si al enano ese* le funciono, a nosotros nos funcionara aun mas'_

'_Te apoyo' dijo un boliviano emocionado, pronto todos escuchaban fuerte y claro el relato de la morena_

'_Y es todo chicos ¡si me siguen les prometo que muy pronto veremos nuestro mañana libre!'_

**X**

-Un Aries suele ser honesto y directo en sus relaciones personales y es muy buen amigo de sus amigos, aunque a veces pueden ser irritables y herir las sensibilidades de los demás-

'_¡Te crees la caca del mundo y no lo eres Martín! ¡No lo eres!'_

'_¡Y vos pensás que estas muy buena verdad! Pues fijaté que… bueno, si lo sós pero…'_

'_¡No estamos hablando de eso cochino! ¡Este es un tema distinto!'_

'_¡Podrían parar ya de pelear por un rato los dos!' Itzel tenía dolor de cabeza, empezaron hablando sobre el intercambio de regalos navideño, luego un poquito de alcohol y allí estaban otra vez, pelando, cosa rara_

'_¡Él empezó!'_

'_¡No me importa! Son hermanos asi que trátense como tal ¡par de imbéciles!'_

_Unas horas después…_

'_¡Martiiiiii! ¡Cataaaa! ¡Pedriiito! ¡Manuuu! ¡Miguee! Los amoooooo, no sé qué sería de mi sin ustedes mis hermanitos re-bellos, mis panitas'_

_La morena, ya con solo Dios sabe cuánto alcohol en su sistema esparcía el amor por toda la sala, todos la abrazaban mientras un cuatro* sonaba de fondo, era el abrazo en familia mas cariñoso en muchos años_

_Aunque lo más probable, es que al día siguiente nadie recordara nada_

**[·~·Cáncer~·]**

Su hogar es como un nido, un refugio donde ir cuando el estrés de su trabajo es demasiado.

'_Esa mujer dejara sin Hero al mundo' pensó el americano mientras se tumbaba literalmente sobre su cama_

'_¡Alfred!' Escucho desde la ventana y de inmediato se escandalizo ¿lo había seguido?_

'_¡Tu! What the hell are you doing here?'_

'_Lo mismo de siempre, tratando de conquistar al mundo' se burlo '¡ábreme la puerta!'_

'_Mary estoy en mi casa por favor déjame en paz'_

'_Ni sabes que quiero gringo ¡ábreme!' ordeno la persuasiva morena, tan escandalosamente que el rubio no tuvo opción_

'_¿Y bien?' pregunto este mientras la chica le entregaba una cajita '¿Qué es…?'_

'_Mis deliciosas arepitas con mayonesa y queso grandísimo guevón, sé que te gustan' admitió sonrojándose un poco sin aligerar su expresión de desagrado 'solo… las traje porque creo que hoy me pase, lo siento'_

'_María…'_

'_No pronuncies mi nombre, lo dices horrendo' esa era su forma de callarlo 'me largo'_

'_Espera'_

'_¿Qué?'_

'_Me gustas'_

_~Continuara ~_

**X**

Desde fuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos. No obstante los que les conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto; alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere.

_~ Continuación ~_

_La chica quedo totalmente en shock ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Se le declaró allí?_

'_P-Pendejo tenias que ser' dijo avanzando, pero él la sostuvo del brazo '¡S-suéltame!'_

'_No hasta que me respondas ¿Qué sientes por mi?' se hallaba atrapada, ese tonto era muy fuerte_

'_¡Te odio!'_

'_Te hablo en serio'_

'_¡Yo también!'_

'_Eso no es lo que sientes'_

'_¡Claro que sí!' y con eso quebró la confianza de él 'No te confundas ¡solo te traje comida! Me largo' dijo corriendo dejando a un chico rubio muy confundido y triste ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto?_

'_Quisiera que me perdonara... por lo que sea que hice' dijo entrando a la casa con su caja en la mano, por su parte la otra chica corría con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas_

'_Lo siento… ahora no puedo, pero… también me gustas, maldito idiota' _

**X**

A veces son demasiados fantasiosos y pretenden construir su vida según su ideal romántico. Trata de estar de acuerdo con él.

_~ Chibi América ~_

'_Y así, cuando sea grande, quiero una gran granja vaquera donde hallan muchas vacas y toros y música country por todos lados' explicaba el pequeño rubio a cierta niña de largo y ondulado cabello, que estaba a su lado_

'_¡Eso es muy lindo Alfi! Me gustaría verla' dijo ella, que jugaba con su cabello maravillada con las lindas historias de libertad que le narraba su amigo_

'_¿Y sabes que mas María?'_

'_¿Qué?'_

'_¡Quisiera que me acompañaras!'_

'_¿Cómo?'_

'_Pues… he oído sobre algo a lo que llaman esposos'_

'_¡Papi me lo dijo anoche!' –exclamo la niña con inocencia tomando las manitas del rubio 'es lo que él y mami Lovi son, son personas que se quieren mucho y que viven juntas y felices por siempre~'_

'_¡Yo quiero que nosotros seamos asi María! ¡Felices los dos siempre!_

'_A mí también me gustaría Alfi'_

'_Entonces, cuando crezcamos, te lo pediré'_

'_Dale pues, solo crezcamos y seamos libres primero'_

**X**

No lo critiques y no lo desatiendas. Préstale el máximo de atención que puedas en todo momento (?)

'_¡Escúchame tu… tu!' no podía insultarla, por mucho que quisiera no podía_

'_Calma catire mercantilista, calma ¿no eras tú quién quería la reserva de petróleo?' y allí estaba ella jugando con él, podía ser una verdadera arpía en cuanto a negocios se trataba, especialmente con él_

'_¡Pero tú te pasas!'_

'_Yo solo quiero mi plata, nada más'_

'_Ya te dije que primero el negocio, luego la plata'_

'_La plata'_

'_El negocio'_

'_La plata'_

'_El negocio'_

'_La plata'_

'_El negocio'_

'_¿Sabes qué? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, si me disculpas' se fue dando el piro, dejando al chico hablando solo_

'_Ana María Miranda Bolívar Páez ¡no me dejes hablando solo fuck it!' _

'_¿Te sabes mi nombre completo?' la chica se extraño, volteando a verlo_

'_¡Fuiste mi novia!'_

'_Muérete Alfredo'_

'_I'm Alfred!'_

'_Quien seas, coño e'tu madre ¡me da igual!'_

**X**

Tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales y recuerdos de su infancia que son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle.

'_¿Sigues con lo mismo pedazo de yankie gallo sin cerebro?' la chica estaba hastiada, era OBVIO que ella recordaba esa época, pero lo negaría hasta la muerte_

'_¡Sabes que es verdad María! ¡Tú fuiste mi novia!'_

'_¡Nada mas lo dices por que gané de nuevo el miss universo! ¡Eres un hijuemadre aprovechador!'_

'_¡No es por eso, sabes que me gustas!_

_¡Cállate!_

'_¡Me gustas desde que te visitaba a casa de España!'_

'_¡Cállate o no respondo becerro!_

'_¡Y me gustas mas desde 1800, cuando con ese vestido tan lindo viniste a pedirme ayuda…!'_

'_¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS MAL NACIDO!' no lo soporto mas y le propino una cachetada que probablemente le dolería por días_

'_¡Me dolió!_

'_Esa era la idea ¡cabrón!_

**X**

Le cuesta dejar una situación. No le gustan las personas que le lleven la contraria, y tampoco que le digan qué tiene que hacer.

'_¡Eres una niñata!'_

'_¡Y tú no eres precisamente muy maduro, cuatro ojos!'_

'_¡Te crees muy importante!'_

'_¡Sin mi te morirías de hambre!'_

'_¡Tu sin mi morirías de hambre!'_

'_¡Vete a que te la chupe una vaca, becerro!'_

'_¡No me digas que hacer! Por cierto ¿Qué?'_

'_¡Que busques la mierda!'_

'_¡Pero si ya te tengo a ti!'_

'_¡TE VOY A MATAR!' y fue literal, porque, si no era agarrada por Francia y México a su lado, hubiese matado al chico de lentes '¡SUÉLTENME NADIE EN EL MUNDO LO EXTRAÑARA!' y la soltaron, porque era cierto_

_Aunque ya Alfred había escapado, y no habían señales de su paradero_

**X**

Normalmente es una persona que en grupos suele caer bien casi siempre, eso sí, cuando caen mal, caen muy mal.

_~ Chibi América ~_

_¡Waaa! –gritaba una niña llorando en el bosque, llevaba un traje marrón que solo cubría sus zonas intimas, y una tiara de hojas_

_¿Estás sola? –se le acerco un pequeño de tez blanca y ojos azules, con un traje parecido, pero de color verde_

'_Mi hermanita esta por ahí… pero la perdí' admitió sollozando_

'_Te ayudaré, anda vamos' la animo el pequeño y ella lo siguió, hasta encontrar a la pequeña morena en un lago_

'_¡Es ella!' exclamo la morena feliz besando la mejilla del rubio '¡gracias!'_

'_D-De nada… soy tu héroe supongo' dijo con auto-suficiencia, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pequeño pero doloroso '¡Oye!'_

'_No seas creído, tonto'_

**X**

Un truco fácil para atraerle es la cocina. Su corazón muchas veces se suele situar en su estómago. Después de una cena, además estará de muy buen humor.

'_¿Qué le puedo dar a ese tonto?' pensaba la chica sentada en una hamaca, ahora que era su "novia" debía tratarlo un poco mejor 'Ya sé' dijo poniéndose manos a la obra_

_Empezó cocinando un dulce, era muy difícil sacarle la grasa a la pata de la estúpida vaca, pero al final pudo hacerlo, hizo la mezcla con harina y preparo un rico aliado_

_Luego hizo algunos bollitos con maíz y harina, y los rellenó con queso_

_Y para terminar, coloco algunos plátanos cocidos, un gran trozo de pollo guisado con una rica salsa de tomate y ajo, y un vaso de jugo de naranja_

'_Listo' dijo feliz mientras lo metía todo en una cajita, corrió hasta casa del rubio y este le abrió con gusto_

'_¡María! ¿Qué haces aquí?'_

'_Te traigo algo para que te alimentes como debe ser' le entrego la cajita 'Todo tuyo'_

'_¡Tu comida para mí! ¡Gracias!' exclamó feliz, le encantaba la comida de ella_

'_No es nada'_

'_I love you!'_

'_Y-Yo… también te quiero, tontito'_

**X**

Son tiernos. Adoran a su pareja sin condiciones y casi siempre perdonan cualquier error cometido por ellos.

'_Te quiero'_

'_No lo repitas cada dos segundos ¿quieres? Te recuerdo que Antonio aún me tiene controlada, te matara si te oye… no lo conoces'_

'_Aun asi, te quiero, eres la mujer más bella del mundo'_

'_Dios, por favor Alfred, por tu salud, cállate'_

'_Y te perdono por haberme golpeado frente a Pedro'_

'_Te lo buscaste, tu sabes que no debes meterte con él en mi presencia, estamos todos en una situación difícil ¿sabes?'_

'_Aun asi, te perdono, porque te amo'_

'_Te pasas de cursi, en serio que si'_

'_¿Y tú me quieres?'_

'_A veces…cuando no me sacas la piedra'_

'_¿Y como se supone que deba tomar eso?'_

'_Como un sí, lerdo' _

**[·~·Compatibilidad~·]**

Cuando Cáncer empieza una relación con Aries se suele establecer entre ambos una conexión inmediata a nivel emocional. El signo de Cáncer se verá muy atraído por el aire apasionado y seguro y el entusiasmo de Aries quien, a su vez, se siente en paz al estar con un Cáncer.

'_¡Verga, es la primera vez que en serio me sorprendes!' exclamo la muchacha al ver la habitación llena de muchas, muchísimas orquídeas, mas algunos chocolates alrededor _

'_Sabia que te gustaría, sé lo que te gusta' se jacto el rubio, feliz por la sonrisa de ella_

'_Eres un creído'_

'_Pero asi me quieres ¿cierto?'_

'_Si, asi te quiero' dijo mientras loa abrazaba 'me haces sentir en paz'_

'_Y a mí me gustan tus reacciones… eres impredecible'_

'_Y así te gusto ¿verdad?'_

'_Si, asi me encantas'_

**X**

En una relación seria de pareja, Cáncer deberá intentar continuamente seguirle el ritmo a Aries y acostumbrarse al paso extremadamente rápido de este signo de fuego, mientras que Aries deberá hacer todo lo posible por no aburrirse al lado de Cáncer. Los cáncer suelen ser muy personas muy exigentes - consigo mismos y con su pareja.

'_¡Vamos al parque Alfi!' Gritaba la chica, apenas salieron del cine_

'_Pero María… hoy fuimos a la piscina, a los caballos, al cine… ¿al parque también?' nunca pensó que en su vida lo fuese a decir, pero estaba exhausto 'really?'_

'_Obvio ¡no seas aburrido! ¡y me compras un helado!' le dijo sonriente tomándolo de la mano y halando en dirección al parque_

_¡Me pides mucho!' dijo él a punto de colapsar 'esperemos un poco, please'_

'_¡Que aburrido eres!' dijo ella haciendo puchero y sentándose a su lado_

'_No soy aburrido, solo estoy cansado'_

'_Debes dejar las hamburguesas'_

X

Es una combinación de elementos interesante y que puede llegar a ser positiva, aunque posiblemente más como amistad que como relación de pareja a largo plazo, porque la forma de ser y las necesidades emocionales de estos dos signos son bastante distintos.

'_¡Mary! ¡Vamos por helado!'_

'_¡Te dije que me llamo María maldición! Y que ¿tu vas a pagar?'_

'_Claro, yo invito'_

_La chica se fue con él y pidió el helado más caro que vio, luego comieron juntos_

'_¡Están deliciosos!'_

'_Cierto… aunque no entiendo cómo te gusta tanto el chocolate'_

'_Ni yo entiendo cómo es que te gusta tanto la vainilla, es tan simple' replico ella_

'_Creo que se parecen a nosotros: somos como el chocolate y la vainilla'_

'_Que profundo gringo'_

'_Gracias'_

'_No era un halago'_

**X**

Aunque ambos signos son signos cardinales y móviles, lo que indica flexibilidad y movimiento en su vida, Cáncer es mucho más retraído y hogareño que Aries mientras que Aries es más enérgico y propenso a tomar decisiones rápidas. Las continuas exigencias de Cáncer podrán llegar a afixiar a Aries, quien necesita salir y relacionarse tanto en su vida profesional como en su vida personal.

'_¡Me siento acosada!' dijo la joven, que solo quería ir de compras un rato con Puerto Rico 'Tengo tiempo sin verla ¿sabes? ¡Y es tu culpa!'_

'_¡Pero nunca estás conmigo en casa! Y yo no quiero compartirte you know?'_

'_¡Ella es mujer!'_

'_Pero de todas formas ¡No quiero!'_

'_Igual me voy ¡He pasado dos días aquí en esta casa! ¡Me aburrí!'_

'_¡Si te vas no vuelvas!'_

'_¡Bien!'_

'_Fine!'_

**X**

Cáncer necesita mucho más compromiso que los muchos Aries pueden ofrecer y es un signo mucho más emocional que Aries. Esto significa que para que una relación de pareja a largo plazo funcione, Aries deberá estar preparado para moverse lentamente y con sensibilidad. Aries puede ser un complemento ideal para los Cáncer tímidos y precavidos, ya que puede animarles a tomar la iniciativa y motivarlos para explorar otras posibilidades.

'_Alfi~ ¿sigues molesto?' la chica jugaba con el rubio mientras este hacia un puchero_

'_Yes'_

'_¿Qué puedo hacer para alegrarte?'_

'_Mmm' lo pensó colocando una cara aniñada '¡Cántame una canción!'_

'_¿Qué?'_

'_¡Sí! Me gusta tu voz ¿me cantas?'_

'_Como quieras'_

_La morena accedió a cantarle una linda balada, la acompaño sonando el cuatro que tenía en sus brazos, al acabar él rubio estaba sonrojado y feliz_

'_Me gusta cuando me tratas bien, me alegras el día'_

'_Pues gánatelo, tonto yankie'_

'_¿Otra canción?'_

'… _¿Y si vemos mejor una película?'_

'_¿De las mías?'_

'_Bueno, de las tuyas está bien'_

**X**

La vida sexual con ellos puede ser realmente asombrosa. Hay que tener la mente abierta ya que los Aries son una especie de exploradores sexuales. Los aries quieren probar todo los que hay bajo el sol. El sexo para ellos es una aventura, mientras que a cáncer le gustan que los consientan y sentirse queridos.

'_¿No te aburre siempre hacerlo en esta cama?' pregunto ella bostezando_

'_¿Eh? ¿Y entonces donde más?'_

'_No sé, en mi casa… al aire libre, que sé yo'_

'… A_ veces tus ideas me asustan'_

'_Tú no te hagas el inocente, que no te queda bien' dijo ella mientras se colocaba sobre él, aun abrazándolo '¿No te gustaría intentar?'_

'_Yo…' se sonrojo por completo, y luego asintió_

'_Lo sabia' dijo besándolo de nuevo 'ahora termina lo que empezaste gringo, o si no si me conocerás enojada por completo' _

**[·~·Fin~·]**

**Me traume con eso ultimo kyaa T.T ja ja ja, María es una pervertida XDD lo lamento, pero tenía que ser asi ¡qué diablos! Las chicas también podemos ser "las activas", si no pregúntenle a Elizaveta jajajaja, ¿no lo creen? XD, pero apuesto que al yankie imperialista le gusta, él no puede venir a negarlo**

**Y si te gusto, dejale un review a esta desgraciada jovencita, que tanto esfuerzo puso en escribir esto, Dios te recompensara con un Alfred tamaño real para navidad o una María con ponche crema para año nuevo, lo que prefieras :D**

***Napoleón LOL**

***Un instrumento de mi país, parecido a una guitarra pero con sólo 4 cuerdas (de ahí el nombre) y mas pequeño n.n**


End file.
